In the oil and gas field, no satisfactory theoretical expression exists today to predict dielectric behavior in a wide band frequency range. All attempts and prior known work in the area do not yield any useful models that can be used to extract petrophysical information from a wideband measurement of permittivity and conductivity. Such model and measurement would be particularly useful to gather information in shaly sand formations.